Civilian vessel too close to the Sun
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Engi Controlled Sector #Engi Homeworlds #Zoltan Controlled Sector #Zoltan Homeworlds #Mantis Controlled Sector #Mantis Homeworlds #Pirate Controlled Sector #Pirate Homeworlds #Rebel Controlled Sector #Rebel Stronghold #Rock Controlled Sector #Rock Homeworlds at a distress beacon ---- You discover that the distress signal originates from the center of a nearby system. A civilian vessel passed too close by the local sun. Their engines and shields were damaged by a solar flare and now they are in danger of drifting into the star. * Approach and dock the ship to rescue their crew. ** Docking * Ignore them. ** Proximity to a sun is a category IV danger to capital ships. You can't risk helping them. * (Drone Recovery Arm) Use your mechanical arm to tow them to safety. ** You manage to pull their ship to safety before the next flare hits. They can't believe their luck and offer supplies as thanks for the rescue. *** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. * (Scrap Recovery Arm) Use your mechanical arm to tow them to safety. ** You manage to pull their ship to safety before the next flare hits. They can't believe their luck and offer supplies as thanks for the rescue. *** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. * (Repair Arm) Use your mechanical arm to tow them to safety. ** You manage to pull their ship to safety before the next flare hits. They can't believe their luck and offer supplies as thanks for the rescue. *** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. * (Advanced Teleporter) Offer to beam them directly out of the danger zone. ** They reluctantly agree. Your advanced teleporters manage to lock on, even from this range. Once aboard, you watch as their ship slowly drifts into the sun. They thank you, but say "I don't know what we'll do without our ship. As the Captain, I feel obligated to help you with your mission." *** You receive a random crewmember. ** They refuse at first, but after another flare ignites fires in their medbay they agree and beam aboard your ship. Your advanced teleporters manage to lock on, even from this range. They say, "Thank you but we really should return to our families... I'm sure we can muster up a reward if you take us home." *** Take them to the nearby planet where they're from. **** The family apparently owns one of the most valuable mining enterprises in the sector. For the safe return of his son, the patron of the family offers you a substantial reward. ***** You receive a high 'amount of scrap. **** ''The survivor's family is of modest means, yet they manage to offer you a reward for your virtuous deed. ***** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap. **** Overjoyed with the return of their son, the family of the survivor arranges to repair your ship's hull as compensation. ***** Your ship is repaired for 10 hull damage. * (Advanced Doors) Perform a high security docking and tow the ship away from the sun. ** Your high tech airlock clamps magnetically lock onto the civilian vessel and you manage to pull it away just before the next solar flare strikes. Crew and ship are saved. They can't believe their luck and offer supplies as thanks for the quick rescue. *** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. * (Repair Unit) Beam a repair device to their engine room. ** A repair unit is successfully deployed to their engine room from a safe distance. The ship manages to ignite its thrusters and narrowly escapes the next barrage of flares. They can't believe that they are still alive and offer supplies as thanks for their rescue. *** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. Docking * 2x: Another massive solar flare blasts into your ship right as you are about to complete the docking maneuver. The civilian vessel is torn away from your ship and their airlock gets ripped open in the process. You realize that there is no way to save them now. ** Your ship takes 2 hull damage, your Door Subsystem and a random system ignites, and you are now near a sun (Continue...) *** "Nice try, Captain. We appreciate it. My crew and I come from a nearby colony. Please tell our loved ones what happened here. Now save yourselves!" They transmit their black-box data and cut communication. You try to focus on getting your ship out of here. **** A quest marker is added to your map. * Right as you are about to dock, another flare blasts into the civilian craft. The dampeners barely manage to compensate the impact. Most of the ship's crew suffered terminal radiation burns, but the ones you managed to save are grateful. You'll drop them off at the next station. ** Your ship takes 1''' hull damage, two of your system ignites, and you receive a '''low amount of scrap. Grieving Families * Grim news has to be delivered here. After hearing what happened to their relatives, the families of the lost ship's crewmen are all deeply struck with grief. They politely thank you for informing them and insist on paying for your expenses. You are invited to join the symbolic funeral and stay for a short while. ** You receive a medium amount of scrap. * Grim news has to be delivered here. After hearing what happened to their relatives, the families of the lost ship's crewmen are all deeply struck with grief. They politely thank you for informing them and offer a small amount of supplies for your efforts. "We are sure you did everything you could. Thank you." ** You receive a low amount of scrap and resources. * Grim news has to be delivered here. After hearing what happened to their relatives, the families of the lost ship's crewmen are all deeply struck with grief. They politely thank you for your effort. You feel like some of them put the blame on you. Category:Events Category:Pirate Homeworlds Events Category:Distress Beacon Events Category:Engi Controlled Sector Events Category:Engi Homeworlds Events Category:Zoltan Controlled Sector Events Category:Zoltan Homeworlds Events Category:Mantis Controlled Sector Events Category:Mantis Homeworlds Events Category:Pirate Controlled Sector Events Category:Rebel Controlled Sector Events Category:Rebel Stronghold Events Category:Rock Controlled Sector Events Category:Rock Homeworlds Events